A walk-behind working machine is known from, for example, Patent Document 1. The known walk-behind working machine includes a handle post extending rearwardly upwardly from a rear part of a working machine body and a carrying handle extending upwardly from an upper part of an outer peripheral wall of the handle post. The carrying handle is provided with a grip part to be gripped by a hand for allowing lift and carriage of the walk-behind working machine.
A gas-engine-powered working machine is also known from, for example, Patent Document 2. The known working machine includes a working machine body carrying a gas engine thereon, a handle post extending rearwardly upwardly from a rear part of the working machine body, a cylinder housing section provided at an upper part of an outer peripheral wall of the handle post, and a cassette- or cartridge-type gas cylinder housed in the cylinder housing section.
The carrying handle of Patent Document 1 is arranged to extend upwardly from the upper part of the outer peripheral wall of the handle post. In the gas-engine-powered working machine of Patent Document 2, the gas cylinder housing section is provided at the upper part of the outer peripheral wall of the handle post. In other words, the carrying handle and the cylinder housing section are both provided at the upper part of the outer peripheral wall.
Thus, the cylinder housing section presents a bar to mounting of the carrying handle to the handle post of the gas-engine-powered working machine. Consequently, there exists a demand for a working machine which allows mounting of both the cylinder housing section and the carrying handle to the handle post of the gas-engine-powered working machine.